Ishmael Father Walker Part Six
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Father Walker meets his son for second to the last time.


**ISHMAEL**

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. PAUL ROBINSON'S HOUSE. DAY.

PAUL ROBINSON is in front of his computer. He has little JOHN ROBINSON on his lap and is rocking him. He looks at the watch and looks at the baby.

PAUL ROBINSON

Mommy will be home soon. She's seeing the doctor. When she comes back we can really be married. Course, you won't understand that. You're only two months old.

The baby smiles.

PAUL ROBINSON

That better be a smile and not gas. I know your tricks little boy. I'm on to you.

(looks at computer)

How about we play on the web? I feel like causing trouble. Let's see. Let's try "Saint Gregory's - Seattle". Maybe there's a picture of Lydia Lane.

He does.

PAUL ROBINSON

Hmm! Let's check the staff. Let's begin with the head honcho, Father Walker.

He clicks on the site and Father John Walker's picture comes on. Paul freezes. He looks at the baby and then at the picture. They have the same green eyes.

PAUL ROBINSON

That's why she never told me.

MARY ROBINSON comes in. Paul turns off the computer and turns. She takes off her coat and goes to them and takes the baby from Paul.

MARY ROBINSON

Was he a good boy?

PAUL ROBINSON

A perfect angel. We had an exciting day. We ate, was burped, went to the bathroom and even had a nap in-between. I do believe he's exhausted with all that activity. I know I am.

MARY ROBINSON

Enjoy the peace and quiet. As soon as he starts walking nothing will be safe.

(looking at baby)

And then there's the terrible two's.

PAUL ROBINSON

I know. Sis warned me. What did the doctor say?

MARY ROBINSON

She says it's time. Everything is in working order.

PAUL ROBINSON

Good. Maybe now we can REALLY be man and wife.

Paul stands up and walks up to her. He puts his hands on her neck.

PAUL ROBINSON

How about a little vacation?

MARY ROBINSON

Where?

PAUL ROBINSON

Seattle. I'd like to see St. Gregory's. Maybe I can meet Lydia Lane before she croaks. She's not getting any younger.

MARY ROBINSON

Why does it have to be Seattle?

PAUL ROBINSON

Why not? Don't you want to see your old friends?

MARY ROBINSON

They're all gone.

PAUL ROBINSON

Miss Lane isn't. I'd love to meet her. Maybe she can autograph my album?

MARY ROBINSON

So you can sell it for a fortune on Ebay?

PAUL ROBINSON

No for me. You know I love her music. Come on, Mary, let's go. I want to see your Seattle, ALL of it. This will be the last vacation we can take for a long time.

MARY ROBINSON

Johnny won't remember it.

PAUL ROBINSON

We'll take lots of pictures and tell him about it later. I know one picture in particular I want to get.

MARY ROBINSON

Miss Lane?

PAUL ROBINSON

(lying and looking at baby)

Yes, Miss Lane.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. RECTORY STUDY. DAY

FATHER JOHN WALKER is getting ready for the gym. He is in his white sweats and is carrying an exercise bag. MAMA-LYDIA LANE is working in the appointment book.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How much time do I have?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You have an appointment in three hours.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Good. I need a good workout. I'm going. Call me if there's an emergency.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I will.

He starts to go when the phone rings and stops.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

So much for the gym.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

(picking up phone)

St. Greg's?

Her face lights up.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Who is it?

Mama motions for him to come back. He does.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

When will you be here? Great. You want to talk to John?..

(holds out phone)

There's someone who wants to talk to you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(taking phone)

Hello...Esther? How are you?... I'm fine. I miss you so much... Great! It will be nice to see you again. When are you coming?...I can't wait. Okay, I'll let you go. See you after mass.

He hangs up and is very happy.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Our little girl is coming back home for a visit. I miss her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

So do I. She's come a long way from the scared little girl she once was. Law school?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

And the top of her class. She's gonna make a great lawyer.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Can I go to the gym now? I'm loosing time.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You go on.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

See ya.

He leaves. Mama goes back to the book and smiles as she works.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. ST. GREGORY'S CHURCH. SUNDAY MORNING MASS

The place is packed. Three faces are new. They are Paul, Mary and the baby. They stand out. Father Walker can see them but the faces aren't clear. Mama waits by the door expecting Esther. Father Walker goes to the podium.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Before I conclude, I would like to inform you that Wednesday's bingo night has been canceled and will be rescheduled till next week. St. Greg's will be starting a monthly coffeehouse. Everyone is welcome to perform. Anyone who would like to perform see Miss Lane at the end of the service. All types of music will be allowed. Maybe I'll even show up if I'm asked nicely. That's all for announcements. Coffee and cookies will be served outside the chapel. Enjoy and go with God.

He walks away as the crowd starts to disperse. Mama sees ESTHER run in. She runs to her.

ESTHER

Sorry I'm late, Mama. Traffic was a bitch.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

(hugging her)

Is that anyway to talk in a house of God?

ESTHER

You're right. It's just that some people should learn to drive.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

(letting go)

That was you once. You weren't always Miss Einstein. You look so good. I swear you get prettier every time I see you.

ESTHER

I've grown up. Mama.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Yes, you have. And you missed a good sermon.

ESTHER

When are they ever bad with Father Walker?

Inside the church, Mary turns to Paul.

MARY ROBINSON

(giving him baby)

You hold John. I have to powder my nose. I'll meet you outside.

PAUL ROBINSON

No, I'll wait here.

Mary leaves with the crowd. Father Walker is putting away the communion supplies when Paul walks up to him. Father Walker turns and sees him. Mama and Esther enter.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're new here?

PAUL ROBINSON

My family is visiting. How did you guess?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

My eyes told me. Did you like the mass?

PAUL ROBINSON

Yes, good sermon.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(looking at baby)

And who's the little one?

PAUL ROBINSON

His name is John, just like you. Care to hold him?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

May I?

Paul gives him the baby.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He has a sweet face.

PAUL ROBINSON

Yes, he does. You should know. You gave him his eyes.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Excuse me?

Mama and Esther stop in their tracks. Father Walker does not see them yet.

PAUL ROBINSON

Mary Rossi is his mother. You left her pregnant. May I have my son back?

Father Walker shakes as he gives the baby back. He is in shock.

PAUL ROBINSON

You guys think you have it made. You can take advantage of anyone you choose, young and old.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It wasn't like that. I loved her.

PAUL ROBINSON

You expect me to believe that?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's true.

PAUL ROBINSON

Bull! You priests are all alike. Well, get this, daddy. **I** am her husband and **I** am raising this boy as my own. He deserves a REAL father, not you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Look, Mr.---?

PAUL ROBINSON

Robinson. We met at St. Michael's. Now do you remember me? That was the day you RAN away from us. You must have been feeling guilty.

Mary enters and runs to Paul, passing Mama and Esther.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mr. Robinson, I loved her. It wasn't at all what you're thinking. Please believe me.

MARY ROBINSON

It's true Paul.

Paul turns to her.

MARY ROBINSON

We were in love. It was a mistake when it happened. He wasn't using me. It all happened so fast. I didn't know what to do.

PAUL ROBINSON

You mean it wasn't abuse?

MARY ROBINSON

It was love, Paul. I never wanted him to know. I didn't even want to come here. You told me you wanted to see Lydia. That's the only reason I agreed.

Father Walker first sees Mama and Esther. He is visibly shaken. Mary takes the baby from Paul.

MARY ROBINSON

I need to speak to John. Meet me by the door.

Paul walks to the door, stops and turns to listen. Mary walks up to Father Walker. He looks at the baby and then her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Why didn't you tell me?

MARY ROBINSON

Why? You couldn't do anything? What would you do, marry me?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He has your olive complexion.

MARY ROBINSON

And your eyes. I think of you every time I see him.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Is he healthy?

MARY ROBINSON

As a horse. He has a good appetite.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And long legs.

MARY ROBINSON

He'll be tall, just like you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

God, Mary, I didn't want you to do this alone.

MARY ROBINSON

I wasn't alone. I had Paul. He's a good man, John. He meant well. With all the bad rap, he thought you did it too.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How did he find out?

MARY ROBINSON

I have no idea. I didn't tell him.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Does anyone else know?

MARY ROBINSON

Only Father Miller.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Leonard? My best friend?

MARY ROBINSON

I asked him not to tell.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How long has he known?

MARY ROBINSON

About a year.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And Mr. Robinson?

MARY ROBINSON

Is my husband.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Husband? Then go to him, Mary. Be his wife. Forget about me.

MARY ROBINSON

I see you every time I see our son.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm dead to you. Look to Paul. As you said, he meant well. Please go now. Good-bye, Mary.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

(to Esther)

He never says good-bye unless he means it.

Mary turns to Paul.

MARY ROBINSON

You just had to find out. You couldn't leave it alone.

PAUL ROBINSON

Mary, I---?

MARY ROBINSON

You came here for an autograph, go ahead. Miss Lane is right there.

She runs out with the baby. Paul looks at Mama and Esther and follows. The women turn to Father Walker. He is shaking.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm sorry you heard that, Esther.

Mama starts to approach and he waves them away.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No! I want to be alone.

He grabs the communion supplies and leaves. The women turn to each other.

ESTHER

When did this happen?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

After you left for school.

ESTHER

And you didn't tell me?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

There was so much going on. I didn't want to bother you with our problems. Come, let's go to the rectory. I have to lock up the liquor cabinet.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. RECTORY STUDY. DAY -- CONTINUOUS

Mama runs in and goes straight to the cabinet. Esther waits at the door. They don't see Father Walker sitting quietly on the couch. Mama opens it. It is untouched.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Don't worry. The booze is safe.

Mama turns to look at him.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm not making that mistake again. I don't like drinking dead worms.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I just thought---

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I know what you thought.

(rising)

I have everything under control. What happened today was a shock but I'll have to deal with it, sober.

He turns and sees Esther at the door.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Esther, I'm so sorry you saw that. I can't talk to you right now. I just want to be alone. I'm sure you understand.

(walks to door)

I'm going to my room and I don't want to be disturbed under ANY circumstances.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

The computer software rep is coming this afternoon. It's time for an upgrade.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Move it to another day. I'm really not in the mood.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

This was the only time they had.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

An upgrade? So soon?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I'm just delivering the message.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Never fails around here. When it rains it pours. Tell me, where do you see the Morton Salt sign?

Mama stands quietly.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Sorry, Lydia. Call me when they get here. But that's the ONLY interruption I will allow.

He goes into his room and closes the door. Esther approaches Mama.

ESTHER

This is really bad.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

He's hurting and there's nothing anyone can do to help.

ESTHER

I guess I can't do what I wanted to do.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

And what was that?

ESTHER

I wanted to ask him for a favor.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Maybe I can help?

ESTHER

No, Mama. I need a person of authority. You're just a secretary.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Excuse me? I hold this place together quite well, my dear.

ESTHER

That's not what I meant. I know you do. It's his collar I need. I'll forget it.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

For today. Try again tomorrow. He'll be better after he sleeps on it. At least the liquor cabinet is safe.

ESTHER

(leaving)

See you tomorrow.

Esther leaves. Mama sits down, looks at the door, picks up a book and starts to read.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. RECTORY STUDY. DAY -- LATER

Mama is still reading and having a cup of tea. There is no noise from the next room. A woman walks in. It is BARBARA JENNINGS, formerly Peters. She looks healthy again. Her hair has grown back and she is holding a laptop. Mama looks up.

BARBARA JENNINGS

Hello, Miss Lane.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Tell me. You didn't pass the Morton Salt sign anywhere here?

BARBARA JENNINGS

Excuse me?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

(rising)

Nothing.

(walking to Barbara)

They sent you again, Miss Peters?

BARBARA JENNINGS

I finish what I start. And the name is Mrs. Jennings. I'm married now.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I guess congratulations are in order.

BARBARA JENNINGS

Is father in?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

He's resting. He's had a bad day. This really isn't a good time to bother him.

BARBARA JENNINGS

I assure you there won't be a war. We made our peace.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You're not the war I'm referring to.

BARBARA JENNINGS

May I see him?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Come with me.

They walk to the door. Mama knocks and opens it ajar. Father Walker is quietly praying.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Father?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes?

(gets up and turns)

What is it?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

The software rep is here.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Let him in.

Mama steps aside and Father Walker sees Barbara. He is not phased because he is still numb.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Barbara?

BARBARA JENNINGS

Father?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I'll leave you and Mrs. Jennings alone.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mrs. Jennings?

BARBARA JENNINGS

I'm married now.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Congratulations.

BARBARA JENNINGS

You were right, Father. I had no reason to worry.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm glad. How will we do this? The same way?

BARBARA JENNINGS

Do what?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

The training.

BARBARA JENNINGS

Oh that? I'll need to see Sister Angela first and then I'll meet with you, just like before.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How long before you need me?

BARBARA JENNINGS

About an hour.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll be ready.

BARBARA JENNINGS

Is something wrong? You're not yourself.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Just another old ghost come to haunt me.

BARBARA JENNINGS

You mean me?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No, you're the type of ghost I COULD resolve and I did. This one will never go away. Lydia, could you please bring her to Sister Angela?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Yes, John.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll see you in an hour.

The women leave and he closes the door.

BARBARA JENNINGS

What's wrong? He looks like he's lost his best friend.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You could say that. Come, Sister Angela is waiting.

They leave. Father Walker comes out and looks around. Mama returns alone.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Is she with Sister?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Yes. Can I get you anything, John?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

A time machine. I know one thing I would gladly change. Leonard was right. You have to remain rational at ALL times or you make BIG mistakes. If I had been rational, I wouldn't have a son.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

John, you were coming back from a scary illness. Anyone would have lost it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Make all the excuses you want for me. The truth is **I** knew better and let my emotions get the best of me. Maybe the Vulcans on Star Trek have it right. Emotions do screw you up. One must live by logic alone.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

That would make for a very cold world.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, but a safer one.

(walking towards room)

Very few of us would fall on our face.

(entering room)

Call me when Mrs. Jennings returns.

He goes in and leaves the door open. Mary walks in. Mama turns and sees her.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Oh no! You're not coming back.

MARY ROBINSON

I need to talk to John.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You are the last person he needs right now. You just turn and walk right back to where you came from.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(leaving room)

Mama, is she back already?

He sees Mary.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

It isn't Mrs. Jennings. I was telling her to leave.

MARY ROBINSON

I must see you, John. I have to explain.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Just explain yourself out that door, Mrs. Robinson.

MARY ROBINSON

Who died and left you God?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mama, let her stay. Mary, please come to my room. We can talk in private. That will be all, Lydia. Just tell me when Mrs. Jennings returns.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Yes, John.

They go into the bedroom and close the door behind them. Mama takes a seat.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. RECTORY BEDROOM. -- CONTINUOUS

Father Walker stands far away from her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

So talk.

MARY ROBINSON

I don't know where to begin.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

At the beginning. Let me begin. Why didn't you tell me?

MARY ROBINSON

I didn't know what you would do.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I would try and help you.

MARY ROBINSON

I got pregnant because of your help.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That aside. I had the right to know we had a child. And why did you have to involve Leonard? He is my best friend. I could see he was troubled at the lake. He even asked me if I would tell about a certain confidence and I told him not to. Leonard was always a good priest.

MARY ROBINSON

I'm sorry I ruined your fishing trip.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Now why would you say that?

MARY ROBINSON

He married us the day before.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(sitting on bed)

Poor Leonard. Well, at least he won't have to lie to me anymore. The truth is out.

MARY ROBINSON

Poor Leonard? All you can think about are the feelings of your friend? What about me? You left me pregnant. You think I wanted to be. I was scared, alone and very pregnant.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You weren't alone for long. Prince Charming was right behind. Tell me, Mary, how long did you think he would stay quiet once he found out the truth? He did want any man would do.

MARY ROBINSON

And he's sorry. He knows now he's wrong.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's a little late for that.

He stands and walks to her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He had to accuse me while throwing my son in my face!

MARY ROBINSON

Paul's a good man.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

But?

MARY ROBINSON

But what?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

There's always a but. Finish your sentence. But what?

Outside in the study, Barbara enters. Mama motions for her to stay quiet. The women can hear everything.

MARY ROBINSON

But I love you! Not him.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's a little late for that now. You married him!

MARY ROBINSON

I did it for our son!

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Why didn't you stay in San Diego? Do you have any idea how **I** feel? Because of one moment of stupidity, I created an innocent life. Tell me, Mary, what will you tell him when he grows up and asks why his eyes are green and his parents are black and brown? Have you thought about that?

MARY ROBINSON

It's still too early. He's only a baby.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

But he won't be for long. And for that, I have to consider him dead.

MARY ROBINSON

Dead?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I can never be a father to him. He must never know about me. WE are dead.

MARY ROBINSON

But I still love you! I see it every time I see John's eyes.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I can't love you. I never should have. Forget me. Forget us.

MARY ROBINSON

I can't.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You have too. When you see your son's eyes, see only his, not mine. I am dead to you.

MARY ROBINSON

What do you want me to tell him about you when he asks?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Tell him what ever you wish. Just don't send him looking for me. His only father will and should be Paul. You remember him, your husband? Go back home, Mary. You don't belong here. You belong in his bed not mine.

MARY ROBINSON

I don't want him like that.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Well, lady, it's too late now. You made your be, LIE in it! And take your son too!

MARY ROBINSON

Our son!

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Please, Mary, just go and don't come back.

The door opens and Mary runs out into the study and out the door. Mama and Barbara look at each other. Father Walker closes the door again.

BARBARA JENNINGS

What do I do now?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You finish what you started.

(knocks on door)

John, Mrs. Jennings is back.

Father Walker opens the door. He is quietly recovering.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll start the computer.

Mama walks away.

BARBARA JENNINGS

Are you alright?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No. Nothing like an old ghost to shake someone up. How much did you hear?

BARBARA JENNINGS

Enough to understand the ghost.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Enough about me. How have you been? You look good and healthy.

BARBARA JENNINGS

I feel much better. The therapy worked.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Tell me about Mr. Jennings.

BARBARA JENNINGS

I met him during therapy.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Was he a fellow patient?

BARBARA JENNINGS

He was the therapist. He knew my case backwards. Every time I came there he would talk to me to calm me down. He did it for everybody. After I finished, he called to ask me out. To make a story short,

(shows left hand)

We're married. He accepted me as I was.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Do you love him?

BARBARA JENNINGS

Very much. He made me feel beautiful again, and that was before the hair grew back.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Love can do that. I need to ask you something medical. I don't know much about breast reconstruction, but I do know it is possible in some cases. Have you asked?

BARBARA JENNINGS

My doctor says I'm a good candidate.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How radical was it?

BARBARA JENNINGS

Give me your hand.

He does and she puts it on her left breast.

BARBARA JENNINGS

That is not me.

(moves hand)

This is.

She puts the hand on the side of her chest.

BARBARA JENNINGS

It's mostly gone and my husband doesn't care.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(taking hand away)

Will you have it done?

BARBARA JENNINGS

Maybe for vanity.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Barbara, let me explain something to you. It will not be vanity, it will be self-esteem. If you are born with something and it is taken from you, and you have the chance to get it back, that's self-esteem. If you add or alter something to be more attractive, that's vanity. You were born with two. You're just getting one back.

He puts his hands on her shoulders.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And the best part is this. Your husband will not care what you do. He will support you whatever decision you make. Do it for Barbara, for you.

BARBARA JENNINGS

You're getting your aura back.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

My aura?

BARBARA JENNINGS

I knew something was wrong when it was gone. I've only seen you twice but I know this much. Your face and eyes shine when you're happy. That look was gone, till now. What you are is in your soul.

He pulls gently away.

BARBARA JENNINGS

I know you will find a resolution to this problem. I believe in you. Your are the nicest one-night stand I have EVER had. I'm glad you were the last man to see me before my surgery.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(embarrassed)

That's a quite a different compliment. Let's get started with the upgrade. I'll turn on the computer.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. HOTEL ROOM. -- DAY -- LATER

Paul is lying on the bed watching the sleeping baby when Mary enters.

PAUL ROBINSON

Where have you been?

MARY ROBINSON

Out.

PAUL ROBINSON

You were with HIM, weren't you?

MARY ROBINSON

What if I was? I was trying to fix what you started.

PAUL ROBINSON

You mean what YOU started when you didn't tell him he had a son, and when you didn't tell me the father was a priest. I only reacted because I thought it was clergy abuse. I was protecting you. I just have one question. Why? Why him?

MARY ROBINSON

We didn't plan it if that's what you mean.

PAUL ROBINSON

It just happened?

MARY ROBINSON

No, it took time. We were friends for years and nothing. Then he got sick. That's when it changed.

PAUL ROBINSON

Sick, my behind! What illness could make a change like that? Cancer?

MARY ROBINSON

Yes!

Paul stops the attack.

MARY ROBINSON

Maybe if you knew the facts you wouldn't be so angry?

PAUL ROBINSON

Then tell me the facts.

MARY ROBINSON

Lower your voice. You'll upset the baby. He's already awake.

PAUL ROBINSON

Tell me! I have a right to know. What kind of a man holds your heart? It's obvious I don't. My sister was right. She said "Paul, you're making a mistake. Don't do it." I should have listened. You don't want me. You want him. And that's why you went over there today, not to apologize about me.

(grabs her arm)

What did lover boy do?

MARY ROBINSON

(pulling away)

He sent me back to you! He didn't want me. He didn't want the baby. He called the relationship dead. Are you happy now?

The baby starts crying. Paul reaches to calm it.

PAUL ROBINSON

Now see what you've done. You've upset the baby.

MARY ROBINSON

God forbid hurt your precious son. You love him more than me.

PAUL ROBINSON

At least he loves me back.

(rocking baby)

Shhh! Shhh! It's okay, Johnny. We'll stop yelling now.

He puts the baby down on the bed.

PAUL ROBINSON

He's the only true person who loves me. You don't. You're just using the last name.

MARY ROBINSON

I am so tired of this.

She sits down on a chair.

MARY ROBINSON

I'm tired of being the bad guy here. I was the one got pregnant. I was the one who had a baby I didn't plan for. I was the one that everyone hates. John's father tells me to go. Mama practically slams the door behind me. You think I belong on the FBI's most wanted list. All I made was one mistake. I fell in love. That's all I ever did.

She starts crying.

PAUL ROBINSON

This farce has to come to an end. We never made the marriage real. It was based on a lie. We could probably get an annulment. You and the baby would be free again.

MARY ROBINSON

Do what you want? I'm too tired to fight anymore. I'm alone. I always was, even with you. You wanted supermom like your sister. I'm not her. I'm me, Mary Rossi. Just end it all.

PAUL ROBINSON

I don't want to. I keep my promises. And I made one to you and God. I believe it said "Till Death do us part".

MARY ROBINSON

I don't deserve you. You deserve someone better.

PAUL ROBINSON

I married you.

MARY ROBINSON

Why?

PAUL ROBINSON

I made a mistake too. I fell in love.

(walks up to her)

I'll make you a bargain. If you're willing to forget your past, be a full wife and grow old with me, we can start over.

(puts out hand)

All you have to do is give me your hand.

MARY ROBINSON

It will never work, Paul. Too much has happened.

PAUL ROBINSON

We had a bad start, and the truth came out in a way it shouldn't. But if we try, we will grow old together. It's your decision, Mary. Take my hand and give it a REAL chance, or we end it. Make up your mind, once and for all.

MARY ROBINSON

What would your sister say?

PAUL ROBINSON

The hell with my sister. What is your decision?

She looks at the hand.

PAUL ROBINSON

You take my hand and you promise to be a REAL wife, not in name only.

She takes his hand.

PAUL ROBINSON

I'll put the baby in the crib.

He does and puts the "Do not disturb" sign on the door.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. RECTORY KITCHEN. NIGHT. -- LATER

Father Walker sits at the table. He is drinking some warm milk and is very quiet. Mama walks through and sees him.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

What are you doing up?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I couldn't sleep. I made some warm milk. And you?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Bathroom stop. My bladder doesn't hold as much as it used to. Don't ever get old. The bladder is the first to go. Did the milk help?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not really. Come here, Mama.

She does and he grabs her hand and kisses it.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

What was that for?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I wanted to thank you.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

For what?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

For being you. You and Leonard are my best friends.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

(sitting down)

You're easy to love. You're a pain-in-the-butt to live with, but easy to love. You've really had a bad day.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You could say that. At least I'm drinking milk and not tequila.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

What will you do?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Nothing. Mary is married. Johnny has a father. There is nothing for me to do. It's been done for me.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

And the baby?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Is where he should be, with his mother. I have no part in his life. There's nothing more to be done.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Yes, there is. And it's very important.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I'll give you a hint. What does Lionel call me?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Grandma? Oh my God! I forgot about them. They can never know.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

They have to know. You remember how upset you were? Would you do that to Johnny's grand parents?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I wouldn't push them on Mary, no matter what she did to me. It wouldn't be fair to that family.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You still haven't resolved your issues with them?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No, and I never will. I'm a failure to them. I've always been a failure. My parents believed I was when I didn't accept their beliefs. I was a failure in the army because I didn't kill. I failed my parents again when I came back drunk. THEY threw me into the streets. I was an embarrassment. They were against me when I became a priest because I refused to enter the family business and I couldn't give them grandchildren. The only place I feel like a success is here with you. And don't forget, what they called you when they came to take me home for therapy, they called you "One of THOSE people". Believe me, that was a compliment. At least they called you a person. I'm a better father staying out of my son's life than including them in it. I refuse to do that to MY son!

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You called him your son.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He is.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You told Mary he was dead to you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I meant my relationship to him was dead. He is very much alive to me. I just wish I could be closer to him without causing confusion.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You already are and you always will be.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Come again.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

How old do you think he is?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

A couple of months, why?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Do you remember your behavior about six months ago? You had dreams you were in the womb. You ate pickles and ice cream. You became very ill one night and fainted. You told me your body felt like it was being pulled and beat up from the outside.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What are you getting at?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Your son was talking to you. It wasn't your mother's womb, it was Mary's. Your son wanted those strange foods. And the night you fainted was the night he was being born. Sister Angela was right. How else do you explain that the doctor couldn't find out why?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I have no idea.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You have a tie to your son. Even if you never see him again, it will be there.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's a pretty wild conclusion, even for you.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

It's the ONLY conclusion. That settles your part. Now

(standing)

You still have to resolve your parents. Will you tell them?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

So they can try and raise him wrong? At least Mary will raise him right.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Think about it, John. Everyone has different definitions of right or wrong? Right or wrong, your parents raised you. Are you wrong? Goodnight.

She leaves. He looks down at his milk and continues drinking.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

INT. HOTEL ROOM. -- NIGHT -- LATER

Mary is in bed. She wakes up to see she is alone and a light comes from the bathroom. She gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom. Paul is sitting on a closed toilet writing on a small piece of paper and a picture of the baby.

MARY ROBINSON

What are you doing in here?

PAUL ROBINSON

I didn't want to disturb you. You were sleeping so soundly.

MARY ROBINSON

(sees picture)

What are you doing with Johnny's picture?

PAUL ROBINSON

I'm putting our address and phone number on the back. I'm giving it to his father. He deserves visitation rights. If it were me, I would want it.

MARY ROBINSON

He won't take it. I know him. He's divorced himself from this family. He's leaving us alone to raise Johnny.

PAUL ROBINSON

Are you sure of that?

MARY ROBINSON

I know John. If it's the one thing he knows is his place. And his place is not with his son, not in his eyes.

(leaning down)

Why are you doing this, Paul?

PAUL ROBINSON

Mary, we are both in social work. We always see the worst in everyone. I did when I found out he was the father. I was wrong. I wanted to show him that.

MARY ROBINSON

That won't take away the pain of the truth. He'll have to live with that for the rest of his life. That's why I never told him. I knew he would feel guilty. And now he does. I saw it in his eyes and heard it in his voice. He wants to be a father but he can't. He wants you to do it.

PAUL ROBINSON

Why didn't you tell me the truth?

MARY ROBINSON

I was afraid you would leave. You seemed so committed. I didn't know what to do. I was protecting both of you. You're a good man, Paul. You're always thinking of others. You have a good heart. You are the most unselfish man I have ever met.

PAUL ROBINSON

Except for tonight. I got tired of waiting.

MARY ROBINSON

I know.

PAUL ROBINSON

Sex is going to be a big problem with us. It will be a long time before we get it right. Mary, I need to know one thing before this relationship goes any further. And I want the truth. I know we aren't Romeo and Juliet, but are you my friend?

MARY ROBINSON

Yes, I'm your friend. I have been since the first day we met.

She takes his hand and kisses it.

PAUL ROBINSON

What did you do that for?

MARY ROBINSON

I wanted to thank you.

PAUL ROBINSON

For what?

MARY ROBINSON

For being you. When do you intend to see John?

PAUL ROBINSON

Tomorrow.

MARY ROBINSON

Don't be surprised to find out I'm right. I have known that man for years. I think I know him by now.

(rising)

Are you through sitting on the pot now?

PAUL ROBINSON

Yeah. It's not very comfortable and VERY cold. Let's go back to bed.

(standing)

Mary, I know we're not lovers, but I love you so much. Would you mind so more romantic overtures?

MARY ROBINSON

I'm your wife.

He puts his arm around her waist, turns off the light and exits the bathroom.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. RECTORY KITCHEN. MORNING

Father Walker and Mama are having breakfast. She is eating while he quietly picks at his food. Mama does not know what to say to make him feel better.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I thought you were hungry?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I guess not. Sorry, Mama, maybe later.

Esther comes in and he sees her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Esther?

ESTHER

Hello, Father. I didn't mean to interrupt breakfast. I'll come back later.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No, dear. Have you eaten? Mama could make you a plate?

ESTHER

I already ate. Could I speak to you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Of course. Have a seat.

Mama rises.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I'll leave you two alone.

ESTHER

No, Mama. You can stay.

Esther sits down.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Before you start, I need to apologize for my behavior lately. I've had alot on my mind.

ESTHER

I understand.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(takes her hand)

Esther, you are my pride and joy. I love you like a daughter. You know some priests have actually adopted children. I thought of adopting you but you were much too old. I wanted to be your father. But God gave you two good foster parents. I love you as my own.

ESTHER

And I've always loved you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You have come so far since our little adventure. Now you always have your nose in a book. No wonder you're top of your class. You will make a great lawyer. I can see it now, District Attorney Esther.

ESTHER

They call me the computer at school. Which reminds me, talking about books. One of the first books I read front to back was your favorite, the Bible.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

My.

(takes back hand)

You are industrious. That's not an easy task.

ESTHER

And a long one. It gives me a sense of peace.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's why it was written.

ESTHER

What happened to you reminds me of a story from it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What story is that?

ESTHER

You remember Abraham, Sarah and Isaac?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Of course. They started it all.

ESTHER

Isaac had a half-brother named Ishmael, whose mother was Hagar, Sarah's maid. Something happened and Abraham had to kick Hagar and Ishmael out. They went into the desert with no food or water. But they didn't die. God took care of them and Ishmael became the father of another great religion.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What does that to do with me?

ESTHER

Mary was cast out when she had your son. God gave her Paul. They are safe. It's time to let them go, especially Ishmael.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You amaze me, Esther. You just told me a story I should have told you. You know my job better than me. I do see the resemblance. God took my Ishmael and gave him to someone else. I can and SHOULD never claim him.

ESTHER

It's sad. People like us will ALWAYS be alone.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(takes her hand)

No, Esther, you're wrong. I should be not NEVER you. Unless you intend to become the first attorney-nun, you deserve to have love. You CAN marry and have a family. Only I am denied. Remember that. If love comes your way, take it. A life without love is the closest thing to death. Promise me you'll do it.

She smiles.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Why are you smiling?

ESTHER

That's why I came here. I have to ask you a favor.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Name it. I'll do anything for you.

ESTHER

I've found love.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(letting go)

Great! Who is he? How did you

meet? I want to know everything.

ESTHER

You're smiling again.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You make me smile. Now spill it before I burst.

ESTHER

We met at school. He's a law student. His name is Jacob. We met while working on a project together. We love each other very much.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

This is getting better by the minute. Go on.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Yeah, baby go on.

ESTHER

He and his family came with me. They have a hotel room and I'm staying with my fosters.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Well, what's the favor?

ESTHER

There's a problem. You see, Mary wasn't the only woman who loved you. So did I, but I recognized it as a crush and got over it. Jacob and you have something in common, your race.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He's white. The world is changing Esther. It really doesn't matter. Is there more?

ESTHER

His last name is Rosenberg.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And Jewish? How Jewish?

ESTHER

What do you mean?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Is he orthodox, conservative or reform?

ESTHER

He's reform. But that's the not the problem.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Let me get this straight. You're in love with a man, OUT of your race and OUT of your religion. And that's not the problem. What else can there be?

ESTHER

Unlike me, Jacob's parents are paying for his schooling. He wasn't smart enough to get a full scholarship. His dad is a famous trial lawyer. They're always on the society page.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I think I see the problem.

ESTHER

They don't know about my past. I haven't even told Jacob. They just think I was born smart. I would like to ask you to tell Jacob the truth for me. I can't do it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Before I do, I need to ask? Are you two intimate?

ESTHER

No. I haven't been with a man since the attack. At school I didn't even date. I live in books.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Hasn't he asked?

ESTHER

No. He thinks I'm old-fashioned, and he likes it. He's a real gentlemen. I'm afraid to tell him the truth; but, he has to know. Could you do it? You're a man of God. He'd listen to you.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Now I know why you said I couldn't help.

ESTHER

I was going to explain later. Will you do it, Father? I know you're having problems now; but I really need your help. I promise you he won't beat you up.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, I'll help. But you'll have to give me time. How long are you staying?

ESTHER

A couple days. I'm on break and my classes start soon.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Tell me how I can help.

ESTHER

Jacob and I are having dinner tonight, just us.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That doesn't give me much time to make a proper presentation. Don't worry. I'll be ready. I have one stop to make first and then I'll call you and we'll go to the restaurant together.

(takes her hand)

Don't worry. Your father will take care of everything. Just give me ALL the details.

ESTHER

Thanks, Dad.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. POLICE STATION. DAY -- LATER

Father Walker walks in. He approaches a desk where DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR is working. Lionel looks up.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

John, what a surprise? What brings you here?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I have a favor to ask.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

What type of favor?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I need to see a police file.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

You know that's confidential?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I just need a couple of pictures.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

What file?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Pink's.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

John, that was years ago. Why now? And what do you need it for?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I can't tell you why; but, it is important. You have to trust me.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I do trust you. I can't give you the pictures but I can xerox them.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That will do. I have the rest I need.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Which pictures?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Esther and I, after Pink found us.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

You were pretty beat up? Why those?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I need them.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Okay, I'll get them. So, John, how have you been?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Fine.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

You look like a man with something on his mind.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I am.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Want to talk about it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Ask Mama. She'll tell you.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

You see your rabbit friend?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Sometimes I go by the zoo. He still remembers me. When I walk in, he flies into my arms.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Rabbits don't fly.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

This one does.

The phone rings.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Excuse me?

Detective Lionel picks up the phone.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Det. Taylor, homicide...Great! I'll be there this afternoon. Thanks.

He hangs up.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

My new baby is in.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What new baby?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

My new tailor-made car. I had the factory make it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That must be nice. I'm having trouble with mine. They don't make the parts anymore. I've had to resort to junk yards.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Time to get a new one.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Or a more modern one.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

(rising)

I'll get you your pictures. Just promise me one thing. You'll tell me why after.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I will. I always do. I'll just get a cup of coffee and be right back. You got donuts?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

What do you think? We live on them. They're at the front desk.

Father Walker leaves. Det. Lionel picks up the phone.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Grandma, it's me, Lionel. We need to talk.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. RECTORY STUDY. DAY -- LATER

Mama is reading. Paul walks in and she looks up.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Mr. Robinson?

PAUL ROBINSON

Miss Lane? Is Father in?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

No, he's not.

PAUL ROBINSON

Please don't play interference with me. I really need to see him.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I'm not. He's really not here. He's running a personal errand, and it doesn't involve your family. He does know other people.

PAUL ROBINSON

Do you know when he'll be back? This is very important.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I wish I knew. Something came up. Is there something I can do to help?

PAUL ROBINSON

No, this is between us. I'll go now.

He starts to leave.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

No, wait!

She leaves and returns with a picture, signs it and gives it to him.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

It's an old publicity shot. I always keep a few around. You never know when some PBS station will show up. They seem to be the only ones who care about me anymore.

PAUL ROBINSON

I do. You were great.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

And I still am. I'll tell him you called.

PAUL ROBINSON

We're leaving tomorrow. I will try and come back but I can't guarantee it. If I don't, I'll just mail him what I have. Thank you, Miss Lane, for everything.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You're welcome.

He leaves.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I wonder what that was all about?

She sits and goes back to reading.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. RECTORY STUDY. DAY -- LATER

Mama is still reading when a dog, HOBO, jumps into her lap. She almost has a heart attack and drops the book. Father Walker runs in after and Mama sees him.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Where did he come from?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Me, I got him.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Why? Where?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I went to see Lionel and he asked me about Horatio. I realized I missed him. I missed having someone to talk to.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Who didn't talk back?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I used to have a dog when I grew up and I know how to take care of them.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

But where did he come from?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I was driving by the pound and a voice told me to go inside. Maybe it was an Angel, I don't know. I just went in and asked for the next dog to get it. I promised God I would take him, no matter what.

(goes to dog)

This guy had more hour to live.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

What is he?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

A mutt. That's all I know.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

But he's so...old.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Everyone takes the puppies. I wanted an old beater. I drive them. I might as well have one.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

What did you name him?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He has a name, Hobo. A family had to give him up when they moved.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

(looking at dog)

Hobo. He looks it. He's seen better days.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

The vet said he has three good years left. I thought I'd give him those years. He has arthritis and is blind in one eye. He's an old beater.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Just like your car.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Before you say anything more, he's MY dog and I will take care of him. You won't have to do anything but love him.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

(smiling)

He is kind of cute.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mama, I have to pick up Esther. Could you watch him for a few hours? I don't know long I'll be. I will NOT make a habit of this. Don't worry he's been walked and fed.

(looking at dog)

Though something tells me he's going to be a moocher. Anything happen while I was gone?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Mr. Robinson came to see you. He said it was important.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Did he say what it was about?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

No. He'll try and see you tomorrow. If you don't see him, he'll mail you what he came with. You go pick up, Esther. Good luck, John.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll try my best.

He leaves. She looks at the dog.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Well, let's see what we can find in the kitchen. Let's see how much of a moocher you are.

She and the dog leave the room.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. RESTAURANT. DAY. -- LATER

Father Walker and Esther enter. They stand by the door.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You stay here and wait for me. I'll only be a few minutes. Which one is Jacob?

ESTHER

(looking over crowd)

The one in the blue shirt.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(kissing her forehead)

I'll do the best I can. I can't promise you anything. All I can do is try.

ESTHER

I know that. Go break a leg.

He approaches a table. A lone man, JACOB ROSENBERG, sits looking at his watch.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mr. Rosenberg?

JACOB ROSENBERG

Yes?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm Father Walker, a friend of Esther's. May I sit down?

JACOB ROSENBERG

Sure. Where's Esther?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

In the ladies room making herself pretty.

JACOB ROSENBERG

As if she has to try. I've heard alot about you. You're all she talks about.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Which is why I'm here.

He pulls out a large yellow envelope.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

There's something you need to see.

He pulls out a newspaper clipping and two pictures. He gives him the clipping.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Please read this.

Jacob does.

JACOB ROSENBERG

Sad story. What does that have to do with me?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You'll notice they don't give the girl's name. She was a minor at the time.

Father Walker gives him a picture.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

This is what the guy did to me.

JACOB ROSENBERG

Ouch!

He gives him the last picture.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

This is what he did to her.

JACOB ROSENBERG

Ouch again! Where is she now?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Look at the picture again and this time look past the bruises.

Jacob looks again and then looks up.

JACOB ROSENBERG

Esther? She never told me.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What did she tell you?

Jacob gives him back the pictures.

JACOB ROSENBERG

Just that she had a rough start. She never gave me the details.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Esther has come a long way. She's a different woman now.

JACOB ROSENBERG

She's a wonderful woman.

Jacob goes into his pocket and pulls out a small black box and opens it.

JACOB ROSENBERG

I was going to give this to her today. Now I don't know.

(closes box)

Tell me what to do, Father.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Do you love her?

JACOB ROSENBERG

Yes, and I still want her. I just don't know what to do.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Tell her the truth. She deserves it. She's strong enough to take it. She's been through hell and made it this far. One day she's gonna be the best District Attorney Seattle's ever seen. But all that won't mean a thing if she's alone. If you don't intend to go any further, let her go so she can find someone who can. I've done my job. Do I send her here or do I tell her to go?

JACOB ROSENBERG

Send her here.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

One more thing before I go. Love can overcome alot of things but it can't do everything. There will others to judge you. Some may try and blackmail you.

JACOB ROSENBERG

Blackmail?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What happened to Esther is just what they're looking for. It still can destroy her, with or without you. She knows that. It's time you knew.

JACOB ROSENBERG

You have a point. What will I tell my parents?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You'll find the words when the time comes.

(rising)

It was a pleasure meeting you.

JACOB ROSENBERG

Same here.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll send Esther right over.

Father Walker leaves and goes to Esther. She is quietly waiting.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He's all yours. Go to him.

(kisses her forehead)

I did the best I could. The rest is up to you and God.

ESTHER

God?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He has a plan for you, young lady. Put your trust in him.

ESTHER

I'll see you later?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll call you. I still have another errand to run.

He hugs her and leaves. She goes to the table.

ESTHER

Hello, Jake.

JACOB ROSENBERG

Esther?

She sits down.

JACOB ROSENBERG

Your friend told me everything. He really cares for you.

ESTHER

He's like that with everyone.

JACOB ROSENBERG

He showed me two picture, you and him. That pimp was a real winner. Where is he now?

ESTHER

He was stabbed to death in jail.

JACOB ROSENBERG

At least he's out of your life. Esther, knowing this has left me with a problem. I know how I feel and that hasn't changed. It's my parents. What do I tell them?

ESTHER

The truth.

JACOB ROSENBERG

You're not afraid of what they're going to say?

ESTHER

I have been through alot and I can survive almost anything. I just need to know, do you still love me?

JACOB ROSENBERG

(taking her hand)

More than anything in the world.

(pulls out box)

I had plans to give you this.

(opens it)

I was going to ask you to make it legal.

ESTHER

Oh, Jake.

JACOB ROSENBERG

(closes box)

I don't know what to do next.

ESTHER

I do. Tell them the truth and leave the rest to God.

She takes back her hand and grabs a menu.

ESTHER

I'm hungry. Let's order.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. DIFFERENT HOTEL ROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

Jacob enters the room. His parents, MR. ­and Mrs. ROSENBERG, are waiting for him.

MRS. ROSENBERG

Where's Esther?

JACOB ROSENBERG

She went to her fosters.

MR. ROSENBERG

We were hoping you'd bring her back here.

JACOB ROSENBERG

Why?

MR. ROSENBERG

We need to talk to her.

JACOB ROSENBERG

About what?

MRS. ROSENBERG

We had a visitor, Jacob.

MR. ROSENBERG

A priest came to see us. He showed us a newspaper clipping.

JACOB ROSENBERG

And two pictures. I know. He showed me too. Well, that spares me the explanation.

MR. ROSENBERG

Did you ask her?

JACOB ROSENBERG

No. What did you expect me to do after I found out the woman I love was once a hooker? People usually have secret but this one is a doosey. So, mom and dad, what do you have to say?

MR. ROSENBERG

What do you have to say?

JACOB ROSENBERG

I love her, dad. I still want her, especially now. She's an amazing woman. Just look at where she is now.

MR. ROSENBERG

We're not saying she isn't. It's her past we can't live with. You what this will do to our reputation? We have a social standing to consider. It's bad enough she's black and not Jewish. At least Sammy Davis was.

JACOB ROSENBERG

Who?

MR. ROSENBERG

This will destroy us.

JACOB ROSENBERG

What about me? I still love her.

MR. ROSENBERG

And so do we, son. We didn't care what people said when we included her at our functions. She is no secret to our friends and our enemies. You add her secret and we're screwed. I have worked very hard to get where I'm at. I've made alot of enemies. This is all they need to get us.

JACOB ROSENBERG

You mean blackmail?

MR. ROSENBERG

Father already warned us about that.

JACOB ROSENBERG

Leave it to him to present all the facts. It's what Esther asked him to do and he did it.

MR. ROSENBERG

Son, this isn't my place; but, have you and she---?

JACOB ROSENBERG

No, dad. I've asked but she said she wants to wait. Now I know why. That explains alot of things.

MRS. ROSENBERG

What do you mean, Jacob?

JACOB ROSENBERG

She was always by herself at school. I had the hardest time getting her to let her guard down. She lived in her books.

MR. ROSENBERG

Maybe she should have stayed there. Let her go, son. Keep her as a friend if you have too; but, don't marry her. She will only give you trouble. Find yourself---

JACOB ROSENBERG

A nice Jewish girl! I don't want a nice Jewish girl. I want Esther. You've been awful quiet, mom. What do you think?

MRS. ROSENBERG

I agree with your father; but, I also like her. I'm torn, Jacob. I was with your father all those years. We started from nothing. We've worked very hard to give you what you needed. Law school isn't cheap. How does she pay for it?

JACOB ROSENBERG

She's on a full scholarship. What do you expect with her grades?

MRS. ROSENBERG

We know she's very smart and beautiful; but she has a history we cannot avoid.

JACOB ROSENBERG

Mom, let me give you a history lesson. Remember the camps in WWII?

MRS. ROSENBERG

Yes.

JACOB ROSENBERG

Do you remember what they did to young women? What they made them do, for the men?

MRS. ROSENBERG

Those girls had no choice. After the war it was over. People forgot.

JACOB ROSENBERG

They never did, and don't tell yourself that others did too. What did their husbands think every time they were with them? You think they weren't soiled? So what if Esther is? She has gone past that now.

MRS. ROSENBERG

Forget her, Jacob. There's more where she came from.

MR. ROSENBERG

Esther is a strong girl. She'll survive. Let her fight her own battles.

JACOB ROSENBERG

As long as they don't involve us. Right? God forbid we should accept Esther the way she REALLY is.

He leaves the room.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. RECTORY STUDY. DAY

Mama enters looking for Father Walker. She sees feet from behind a couch, panics and runs to the feet. He is on the floor playing with Hobo.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

(relieved)

Well, if it isn't Timmy?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Hello, Mama. I'm bonding with Hobo.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I can see that. There's some people who need to see you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(getting up)

Send them in.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

They want to see you outside, in the back yard. Bring Lassie with you.

The three leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

EXT. BACK YARD. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

They enter the back yard. Esther and Lionel are standing by a car.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What's up, guys?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

You are. There is something I need to give you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

(giving him keys)

These keys.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Your car keys? Why?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

I'm giving you my car. That way you won't have to go to junk yards for parts. They still make parts for this one.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You really hate me car?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Your car is dying and deserves last rites. Admit it, John. Mine has alot of good years in it. I take good care of my cars.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(looking at car)

Aren't you trading it in?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

No. They wouldn't give me much for it. You need it more. This way you're skipping the dealer.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(giving back keys)

I can't take it.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

You took the check?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That was for the church, not me.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

How CAN you take it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Tell Father Bernard and clear it with him.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Then you'll take it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes. Thank you, Lionel. What will I do with my car?

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Sell it for scraps. That's all it's good for.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Thank you, Lionel. I know this will be a fine car.

(turns to Esther)

Have you heard from Jacob?

ESTHER

No. I'm not holding my breath.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(taking her hands)

I tried.

ESTHER

I know you did.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Next time it will be different. Just pick someone less visual. Try for a plumber or a librarian.

Three people enter the back yard. They are Jacob and his parents. Father Walker sees them and turns.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg?

ESTHER

You met his parents?

MR. ROSENBERG

Father came to see us last night. He told us everything.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That was my last errand after I left you.

MR. ROSENBERG

Esther, after Father left the three of us had a talk and came up with a decision.

ESTHER

What did you decide?

MR. ROSENBERG

We would be honored to have you in our family. We won't oppose your marriage.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Marriage?

MRS. ROSENBERG

We grew to love you and don't want you to go.

ESTHER

What about when the truth comes out?

MRS. ROSENBERG

We'll deal with it. We want you in the family. Is there a problem?

ESTHER

Yes.

JACOB ROSENBERG

What is it?

ESTHER

You haven't asked me. You showed me the ring; but, you never asked.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

So ask her already?

JACOB ROSENBERG

May I use this car, please?

Det. Lionel gives him the keys.

JACOB ROSENBERG

Esther, open up the door and sit inside with your legs out.

ESTHER

Okay.

She does and he comes to her and goes on one knee. He takes the box out of his pocket and opens it.

JACOB ROSENBERG

Esther, I love you and I'm asking you to be my wife. Please say YES.

Esther looks at the crowd.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Well, do it!

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's what God wants, Esther.

ESTHER

You should know. You have connections.

(to Jacob)

Yes, Jacob, I'll marry you.

He puts the ring on her finger and they rise and look at each other.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

Isn't this the point where you say, "You may now kiss the bride?"

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I have to marry them first. All they are is engaged. I wouldn't mind seeing a kiss though.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

So would I. Well, go on. Make this engagement legal.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

We're waiting you two. Do I have to arrest you, Mr. Rosenberg?

They kiss each other. Everyone is choked up.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

At least someone has a happy ending.

Father Walker turns, smiles at Lionel and pets Hobo.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Don't worry about me, Lionel. I have someone to love me. Don't I, Hobo?

Paul enters the yard with the baby and everyone turns. Father Walker looks up.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Lionel, this is Paul Robinson, Mary's husband.

PAUL ROBINSON

Father, can I speak to you, alone?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Of course.

All leave him. Esther, Lionel and Mama stand on the stairs and watch quietly.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I heard you came to see me yesterday. I'm sorry I was out on an important errand. I was hoping you would come back before you left. Where's Mary?

PAUL ROBINSON

Out in the car. I had to do this myself. I'm sorry, Father. I over-reacted.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's understandable. This situation is very strange, even for me.

PAUL ROBINSON

We're going home now. I just came with Johnny so you could see him under better circumstances. Would you like to hold him?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, very much.

He gives him the baby and puts a piece of paper and the picture in Father Walker's pocket.

PAUL ROBINSON

I'm giving you our address and phone number. It's your right to be in his life. You're his real father.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(takes out paper)

No, you are.

Father Walker gives him back the paper.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I give up my rights, to you. You took on this responsibility by choice. That tells me all I need to know about you. Mary has a good man.

(to baby)

And my son has a good father. I couldn't ask for better. He's such a bundle of love, just like his mother. He's gonna be a real heart breaker. He's already broken mine.

PAUL ROBINSON

And mine too. I'm very happy he's mine to raise.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

God knew what he was doing.

(to Paul)

Thank you for letting me say good-bye. You can take him now.

Father Walker gives Paul the baby. Paul again slips the paper in Father Walker's pocket.

PAUL ROBINSON

I also gave you a picture. It has our information on the back. I know you won't throw that away. I have to go now.

Father Walker walks up to them.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Good-bye, Mr. Robinson. Take good care of my family.

PAUL ROBINSON

I will.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(kissing baby gently)

Good-bye, Ishmael.

PAUL ROBINSON

That's not his name. It's Johnny.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Give Mary my best.

PAUL ROBINSON

I will.

Paul leaves. Father Walker takes the paper out of his pocket and throws it on the ground. Mama, Esther and Lionel come back down. Esther points to the paper and Lionel nods and picks it up and puts it in his pocket. Mama rubs Father Walker's back.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You okay, John?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm fine, Mama. I have everything I need; good friends, a new used car and my own dog. What else could I want? Come one. Let's go inside and raid the liquor cabinet. I do believe Esther has given us a reason to celebrate. Come here, Esther.

She does and he gives her a big bear hug and stops to look at her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Now this is one child God will let me have.

He hugs her again even tighter.

DET. LIONEL TAYLOR

John, let her go. She's turning blue.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(to Esther)

I want to be there on the big day.

ESTHER

You better me. You're giving me away. Let's go in. I'm getting thirsty.

They all go in. Father Walker has his arm around Esther's back.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. CAR. DAY -- CONTINUOUS

Paul brings the baby to the car, straps him in and sits by Mary in front.

MARY ROBINSON

Did he take it?

PAUL ROBINSON

He didn't. I slipped it into his pocket anyway. He did something strange.

MARY ROBINSON

What?

PAUL ROBINSON

Before he left, he called John, Ishmael. What was that all about?

MARY ROBINSON

(smiling)

Ishmael? I know what he meant.

PAUL ROBINSON

What?

MARY ROBINSON

When we get home we'll read the Bible and you'll find out yourself. Let's go.

Paul starts the car and they drive off.

FADE OUT:


End file.
